List of Batman video games
Batman from DC Comics has appeared as the main character in numerous video games created for various platforms for over 20 years. This is a complete list of Batman video games for all computer and console systems, including games where Batman is the main protagonist or has a more minor role. Batman, Batman: The Caped Crusader and Batman: The Movie were produced by Sunsoft and Ocean Software, before the Batman Returns license was passed onto Konami and Sega, and the Batman Forever and Batman and Robin licenses were awarded to Acclaim. The video game version of Batman Begins was published by Electronic Arts. Video games starring Batman |refs= |release= Amstrad CPC, Amstrad PCW, MSX, Sinclair ZX Spectrum |notes= * An isometric action-adventure game developed by Jon Ritman with graphics by Bernie Drummond, released by Manchester-based Ocean Software. * Ritman and Drummond went on to create Head Over Heels using a modified version of the Batman game engine, allowing the game to feature two playable characters. }} |refs= |release= Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Apple II, Commodore 64, MS-DOS, ZX Spectrum |notes= * Ocean Software's next Batman game was outsourced to developer Special FX and resembled Batman's comic appearances - comic book panels are displayed onscreen and play takes place within them. }} |refs= |release= Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, GX4000, MS-DOS, MSX, ZX Spectrum |notes= * Also known as Batman: The Movie, the game is loosely based on the 1989 Batman film, it was coded by and released by Ocean Software. * Ocean were now noted for producing a wide range of film-licensed games that consisted largely of a series of sub-games. When the Batman games were released in 1989, this style was relatively new, and the game was well-received by the video gaming press. * The 16-bit versions are similar to the 8-bit versions, but the extra memory, processor power, and graphic capabilities were put to use in the second and fourth levels, creating a full 3D effect instead of the side-scrolling subgames present in the 8-bit versions. Batman became the bundled game with the Amiga. * The game was number one in the Spectrum sales chart for the month of February 1990http://www.ysrnry.co.uk/ys50.htm * The game won the award for Game Of The Year 1989 in Crash magazine.http://www.crashonline.org.uk/75/awards.htm }} |refs= |release= NES |notes= * Inspired by the 1989 Batman film. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy |notes= * Inspired by the 1989 Batman film. }} |refs= |release= Sega Genesis |notes= * Inspired by the 1989 Batman film. }} |refs= |release= PC Engine |notes= * The game features gameplay similar to that of Pac-Man since it is viewed from an overhead perspective and involves Batman moving through mazes in order to collect enough items to move onto the next level. }} |refs= |release= Arcade |notes= * Atari release, an arcade game based on the Batman movie. It is a scrolling fighting game with driving and flying sections. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy, Sega Genesis, NES |notes= * A Sunsoft game, a platforming-shooting game, with specialized bossfighting at the end of each level. * Gameplay is heavily inspired by Megaman and Contra games. * The Mega Drive version is known as Batman: Revenge of the Joker. * A Super Nintendo version of the game was proposed, but was eventually cancelled. ROMs of the beta version can be found on the Internet. }} |refs= |release= Amiga, Atari Lynx, Game Gear, Master System, Sega Genesis, Sega-CD, MS-DOS, NES, SNES |notes= * These games, based on the film, were created by a number of developers and vary in both quality and genre. There are eight different versions of the game in total. * The Amiga version was developed by Liverpool-based Denton Designs and is a five level platform game with beat 'em up and shoot 'em up elements. * The Atari Lynx version, which was also a pack-in game for the Lynx II system, was developed by Atari Corporation. Gameplay consists of side-scrolling combat. The game features a high difficulty level and Batman has a single life to complete the game. * The Game Gear and Master System version has a high difficulty level. * Acme Interactive created the Mega Drive version, which is an action adventure game with large environments and power ups to collect such as a grappling gun to reach new areas. * The Mega-CD version by Malibu Entertainment uses the main stages of the Mega Drive version, but also features 3D driving sections and cut-scenes and music from the film's soundtrack. * The MS-DOS version of the game is an adventure game with combat sections by Spirit of Discovery. Batman views areas via video feeds in the Batcave before searching them for clues. * The NES version by Konami is a beat 'em up which closely follows the film's plot. The game also features two shooting levels, one in which Batman is driving the Batmobile and another when he is piloting the Batskiboat. * The SNES version is also a beat 'em up by Konami with a wide array of combat moves. Instead of vehicle levels the game contains "run and gun" sections where enemies are defeated by thrown Batarangs. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy |notes= * Developed by Konami, based on the animated series of the same name. The game features five side-scrolling platform levels in which Batman must defeat enemies and confront supervillains. }} |refs= |release= Sega Genesis, Sega-CD, SNES |notes= * These games are based on Batman: The Animated Series. Konami developed and published the Nintendo versions, while Sega handled production for their own systems. * The Mega-CD version consists of Batmobile chase screens. Between levels, the story advances through animated scenes that were created specifically for the game. The animated segments were developed by TMS, which also animated some of the episodes of the original cartoon. * The Mega Drive version is a 2D Beat 'em up and shooter in the style of the Contra series, with some flying stages. It features the ability to play up to 2 player simultaneously as either Batman or Robin. * The SNES version is a 1 player action/adventure game only (with Batman available). Most of the levels involve typical platforming schemes, although some levels require some searching and investigation (one involves the Batmobile). The player can use bat-gadgets, some of which are vital to complete a stage. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy, Game Gear, Mega Drive, SNES, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Based on the console version's ''Mortal Kombat'' engine. As such, the characters (Batman or Robin) move like in the fighting game. In addition, both have a supply of items in order to help them in diverse tasks. }} |release= Microsoft Windows |notes= * A puzzle game released by Gryphon Software Corp. based on the The Adventures of Batman and Robin animated series. }} |refs= |release= Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Acclaim Entertainment release, a scrolling Beat 'em up. The player controls either Batman or Robin and has to guide them through various stages that are taken from the 1995 movie. }} |refs= |release= game.com, PlayStation |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, PlayStation |notes= * Known as Batman of the Future: Return of the Joker in Europe. * A sidescrolling Beat 'em up based on the animated film of the same name, developed by Kemco and published by Ubisoft. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Color |notes= * Developed by Ubisoft and based on the animated series The New Batman Adventures. }} |refs= |release= PlayStation |notes= * A racing game based on The New Batman Adventures animated series, developed by Ubisoft. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Windows, Xbox |notes= * A platform game with third-person shooter elements also based on The New Batman Adventures. }} |refs= |release= Nintendo GameCube, Xbox |notes= * The game's plot was co-written by Scott Peterson of DC Comics and Kenji Terada, a Final Fantasy writer. }} |refs= |release= Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Educational game published by The Learning Company, aimed at teaching problem solving and similar skills to 7-10 year olds. The plot concerns villains Two-Face and The Penguin, who have joined forces to steal ornamental eggs. * Players guide Batman and Robin through five activities, each of which has multiple puzzles and three difficulty levels. }} |refs= |release= Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Another educational game published by The Learning Company and aimed at 7-10 year olds. The plot concerns villains Mr. Freeze and The Riddler, who have unleashed chemical waste and a freezing blizzard on Gotham City. * Like Batman: Justice Unbalanced, this is an action adventure game featuring Batman and Robin. Again there are five activities, each of which has multiple puzzles and three difficulty levels. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |notes= * Introduces the new Batman universe character Sin Tzu, who was created by the artist Jim Lee. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, Mobile Phones, PlayStation 2, Xbox |notes= * Based on the film, developed by Eurocom and published by EA Games and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. * Features a number of different styles of play, such as stealth, platforming and driving. }} |refs= |release= Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 |notes= * Developed by Traveller's Tales, the game is based on the Lego line of Batman action figures, featuring a variety of characters from the Batman franchise. Batman vocal effects is provided by Steven Blum }} |refs= |release= PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X |notes= * Developed from and by Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos. Features Kevin Conroy, Mark Hamill, and Arleen Sorkin from ''Batman: The Animated Series, reprising their roles of Batman, the Joker, and Harley Quinn respectively. * The PlayStation 3 version contains exclusive Joker challenge levels in the form of downloadable content. }} |refs= |release= Wii U, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Mac OS X |notes= * Sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Features Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill reprising their roles of Batman and the Joker respectively. * This is the last time Mark Hamill voices the Joker. }} |release= Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS |notes= *Sequel to Lego Batman: The Videogame and its the first Lego game to have voice acting. * Batman is voiced by Troy Baker who would later go to voice the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins and Superman in Infinite Crisis }} |notes= Open-world driving game featuring ten different Batmobiles. }} }} Video games featuring Batman |refs= |release= Mega Drive, Virtual Console |notes= * This 16-bit Sega game features an unauthorized Batman appearance as a bossantagonist. }} |refs= |release= Mega Drive, SNES |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PSP, Xbox |notes= * Released by Snowblind Studios, Batman is a main character. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance |notes= * }} |refs= |release= PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |notes= * Batman, the Joker and Catwoman are playable characters in this crossover fighting game. * One of Batman's Brutalities in the game features the dark knight throwing a Batarang at the opponent which begins emits sonic shouts, attracting a swarm of bats that begin antagonizing the opponent, causing them to fall over and try and fight them off. }} |release= PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows |notes= * MMORPG based upon the fictional universe of DC Comics. * Players can choose Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman as their mentor if they characters are played as heroes, or Lex Luthor, Joker, or Circe for villains. }} |release= Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 |notes= *Multiplayer game set in Gotham City. *Batman himself appears from afar in the opening cinematic }} |release= Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita |notes=*Fighting game from the creators of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe featuring Batman, Nightwing, Catwoman, Bane, Harley Quinn, and the Joker as playable characters, Batman is the primary protagonist in the game's storyline. }} }} Batman mobile phone games |release= Mobile phone |notes= * A spin-off of the film of the same name, this game is a stealth game/platformer in which Batman fights against Falcone and his henchmen. * Published by Warner Bros. Online. }} |release= Mobile phone, Smartphone |notes= * A mobile phone spin-off of the console game Lego Batman: The Videogame. * Published by Cobra mobile. }} |release= Mobile phone |notes= * This game is a platformer in which the player alternates between using Superman and Batman for each level. * The game's antagonist is Darkseid. * Published by Glu Mobile. }} |release= Mobile phone |notes= * This game is a rail shooter that features Batman using Batarangs against the villains of Gotham City. * The game features the Joker and Two-Face (the antagonists from the 2008 film The Dark Knight). * Published by Glu Mobile. }} |refs= |release= IOS, Android }} }} References External links * *UGO's World of Batman *[http://arkhamhasmoved.com/ Arkham Has Moved, a promotional site for the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum] *Batman Games Online *Batman Games category:Lists Category:Batman arcade and video games Video games Category:Arcade and video games based on Batman films Batman Category:Detective video games